Stockholm Syndrome
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: Klaus was consumed by his need to control, to dominate, and he was above using conventional means to get what he wanted. And what he wanted, was Damon. Damon's body, soul, and will.


**(A/N) Ok guys, I've gotta warn ya, this story has dark elements in it so Stockholm Syndrome, mentions of abuse, death, etc, etc. So if none of this is your cup of tea, feel free to leave, I won't be offended if you do.**

**But for those of you who like dark-themed stories, read, enjoy, and drop me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or the song UltraNumb by Blue Stahli.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Violated  
So degraded  
The show has just begun  
Dominated  
By all you hated  
This will make you ultranumb..._

**Blue Stahli - Ultranumb.**

~ooOOoo~

Damon Salvatore groaned as he began to stir out of unconsciousness. He shifted on the floor where he was sat, his back scraping against wet rock and his boots subconsciously kicking soil into the air. Damon turned his head, and found it painful to do just that. His veins were on fire, his throat felt like sandpaper, and his breathing was laboured.

Damon kept his head still, shifting his irises to look around into the darkness - silently praising his vampire senses in his head - and saw nothing but an endless sea of rocks, soil and darkness. He knew where he was - he was in the spelled tomb, and had been for what felt like months. He had no indication of knowing whether it was night or day, all he could do was sit here, and wait, and rot. Wait for an absolution, which might never come.

_Every single nerve in your body screams with fire, the kind of pain that can drive a person mad. _Frederick's words from the day he'd been going to rescue Stefan from the tomb vampire's clutches revolved around in his head, and Damon growled softly in annoyance, the simple, non-physical action irritated his throat.

There wasn't even any rats that he could try and catch, or if there were, they would tease him and scurry too far away from where he was. Damon took a deep breath, and some floating particles of dust flew into his mouth. He coughed and brought a hand to his mouth, using more strength than he usually had to.

He hated this. Hated it with a passion, if only he'd just done what Klaus had said, he wouldn't be trapped in here. Damon had learned very quickly that if Klaus wanted something, he got it, no matter what he had to do. Klaus was consumed by his need to control, to dominate, and he was above using conventional means to get what he wanted. And what he wanted, was Damon. Damon's body, soul, and his will.

The eldest Salvatore never thought he was one for getting seduced, but there was something about Klaus' alluring voice that just clouded his mind, controlling his body and actions with minimal effort, his storm-cloud grey eyes which seemed to hold so many emotions at once, but Damon didn't find himself wanting to smash that beauty from Klaus' face anymore. He found himself _drawn _to it. Klaus had warned him it would change.

_"We're going to help you Damon." The determined tone in his little brother's voice wasn't lost on him. Damon tapped a finger against his phone as he gripped it to his ear. Despite the million things that he wanted to say to Stefan, things like he truly did love him, he was sorry for what he'd done to him, and that he was doing this for him, he could only manage to utter one word._

_"What?"_

_"We have the white oak stake from Alaric, and Caroline, Bonnie and I are going to save you." Stefan explained. Damon bit his lip nervously. They were all going to go up against Klaus? They wouldn't have a chance against an Original Hybrid, he would tear them all to shreds without blinking. Damon knew he had to convince Stefan not to come after him, but his brother was a stubborn little thing, so Damon severely doubted that he would go down easily._

_"I don't want to be saved, Stefan." He said, trying to keep his tone as soft and controlled as possible. If it didn't sound convincing, Stefan would no doubt make another plan behind everyone's back, and trade himself over to Klaus again. But Klaus had made it very clear that he wanted __**him**__ and not Stefan. Klaus had said he wanted to experience true darkness, not feeble light,_

_"Damon, Klaus is-" Stefan began to say down the phone, and he could picture Stefan's eyebrows knotting together. It brought a small smile to his face, but he wiped it off._

_"Listen Stefan, I've caused enough trouble in your life, so maybe it's best for you and Elena if you don't see me for a while-" He began._

_"Damon..." Stefan's voice trailed off, dripping with disbelief._

_"And we all know how much Barbie and Sabrina hate me, and would be happy to see me dead." He finished. He wasn't lying on that one, Caroline hated him because he'd abused and used her, erased her memories, and fed on her, as she so eloquently put it when Damon had seen her after her transition. And Bonnie hated vampires in general, just like a lot of witches, but Bonnie could tolerate Stefan, whereas she blamed Damon for everything - the fact that the tomb vampires escaped, which, in some ways was true, because he'd been so hell-bent on getting Katherine back, Bonnie also blamed him for her Grams' death. They wouldn't miss him, just his brother, and maybe Elena._

_"Damon..." Stefan spoke his name again, and Damon knew he needed to end this phone call, __**fast**__. _

_"Goodbye brother, take care of Elena." He whispered somberly. He pulled the phone from his ear, and Stefan's frantic voice could be heard, babbling strings of incoherency. Damon took a deep breath, and pressed the red button, silencing Stefan's voice._

_"Awww, wasn't that sweet?" Klaus' voice was mocking him. Damon turned around, coming face to face with the hybrid. He had no doubt that Klaus had listened to the entire conversation._

_"I'm only doing this so you won't kill my brother." Damon's voice was hard, like steel. He refused to be broken down, and act like one of Klaus' sired hybrid's._

_"That'll change." Klaus told him. He was so sure in telling him, and Damon could see the determined fire in his eyes, and hear it in his voice, no matter how soft it was._

By the end of the first two weeks with him, Damon knew exactly what Klaus kept to his word - he had this burning desire to be near him all the time, and any, and all thoughts of killing Klaus or escaping had been erased from his brain. He didn't know if it was a side-effect of Klaus constantly hanging the threat of killing Stefan and Elena over his head to get Damon to do _everything_ he wanted.

He had fought like _hell_ the first few days, but gradually the fire in him which was willing to fight, became snuffed out from lack of being stoked, but a new different kind of fire was awakened in him, after sleeping dormant since his first week back in Mystic Falls.

The fire to _kill._

_The door to Klaus' mansion opened, and Damon gave a slight twitch from where he was sat on the sofa. He was under strict instructions by Klaus not to leave, and to make sure he did what he said, Klaus ordered two of his strongest hybrids - not counting Tyler, as he was un-sired and wouldn't listen to him - to inconspicuously track Stefan and Elena, and if Damon disobeyed him, he would order the hybrids to tear them both to shreds._

_Klaus' footsteps got closer to the living room, and Damon's vampire hearing picked up another pair. He shifted around to a sitting position as the door's lock clicked and it swung open, revealing a smug looking hybrid, but whoever was with him was hiding in the shadows._

_"Klaus." Damon growled._

_"Hello Damon." He smiled as if they were two best friends meeting out on the street. "I've brought you a present."_

_At the word "present" the shadows flickered and seemed to be getting larger. They writhed and twisted, dancing off the wall and the sound of high heels made itself known. A woman stepped into the living room, the sunlight glaring off of her short-sleeved leather jacket._

_She looked up and Damon saw who he thought was Elena, but he recognised her as Katherine, due to the curls framing her face. Everyone thought that Damon fell in love with Elena because she looked like Katherine, which she did, the two girls were doubles of each other, but there was subtle differences between the two of them._

_Elena was kind-hearted, and always saw the good in people, the light at the end of the tunnel, and was caring and compassionate, there wasn't an angry or selfish bone in her body - Her loved ones were always first in her book, and she was second, even though she same across as stubborn and bratty a lot of the time. _

_Katherine however, was selfish, cruel sadistic and manipulative, she only cared for herself, and killed mercilessly, never feeling remorse. A lot like Damon until Elena had "ruined him" as Klaus liked to put it. Katherine also had this evil glint in her eyes, which Elena's never had, although they were both the exact same shade of chocolate-brown._

_"Katherine?" Damon spoke his ex-lover's name with surprise. If Klaus' present to him was allowing Katherine to break his heart again, he would promptly tell Klaus where to shove it. But the scared look - one he had seldom seen on Katherine's face - in her eyes told another story. _

_"Damon, please, help me." She pleaded with him. "He'll kill me."_

_"No Katerina, __**I **__won't be the one killing you." Klaus whispered softly to her, playing with a curl, twirling it around his finger. He released it and turned to Damon. "Damon will."_

_"What!?" The sapphire-eyed vampire all but spluttered. _

_"Go on Damon, kill her." Klaus began walking towards him, the corner of his mouth twitching in a smirk._

_"Why?" Damon asked._

_"Think of it as tying up one of my loose ends, and getting even for all the heartbreak she's caused you. In fact, when you do it, imagine she's Elena." As Klaus spoke, he sounded like an excited school boy going to his first football match_

_"Why?" Damon repeated._

_"Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?" Klaus sighed, he recovered and clapped his hands together, and walked a little closer to him. He was about two arms' length away from him. "Back to what I was saying a minute ago, if you pretend Katerina's Elena, you'll be killing Katerina for the heartbreak and misery she's caused you __**and **__Stefan, and you'll get even on Elena for playing with the both of you, without actually killing the one thing that I can use to make more hybrids." He explained, eyeing Katherine who just stood there, eyes flickering from both men. _

_Damon knew the power that Klaus had over her, but he never thought she'd change from malicious and ruthless, to a damsel in distress in the time in took Klaus to capture her._

_"As tempting as it is..." Damon and Klaus shared a smirk before Damon continued his sentence. "I'm not going to kill her." _

_"Damon, she destroyed the bond between you and Stefan, death is the __**perfect **__revenge, don't you think?" Klaus whispered. "Go on, kill her." He urged him. Damon wanted to kill Katherine, especially since she had no problem in harshly telling him that she'd never loved him and it was always his little brother, but he was conflicted. Katherine __**was**__ his first love though, one who he'd all but thrown his life away for only to find out she wasn't trapped in the tomb._

_"Klaus-" Damon turned towards Katherine, and then back to Klaus,_

_"Don't fight it Damon, I know you want to kill her. And you __**can.**__" Klaus walked behind him, resting two hands on his shoulders.__** "**__With me, you don't __**have **__to feel remorse, you can be who you really are."_

_"A killer." Klaus whispered the two words directly into his ear, and they swam through him. He __**was**__ a killer, he just always got chastised for it, and it infuriated him to no end, especially when Elena was involved. She seemed to have this insane illusion that Damon actually regretted killing people, but he didn't. It was a ruse so she might see that he was worth loving, and choosing, but it had repeatedly failed and that had been proven by the amount of times she'd chosen Stefan over him._

_"You said it yourself, you can be a much worse ripper than Stefan." Klaus moved one hand down to Damon's stomach snaking it around his waist as he reminded him about their conversation-turned-fiery confrontation in Chicago a few months ago. "And I believe you, it must be frustrating to keep on denying your instincts because __**Elena **__tells you to."_

_The words Klaus was saying dawned on Damon almost in an instant. He was a shadow of his former self - feeding off blood bags instead of people, and taking orders and demands from a human girl who he would have fed off of by now, had she not ruined him, and made him __**care**__. _

_"But __**I **__won't let you deny them Damon, you can revel in them all you want, and rip this town apart until it rains blood." Klaus' voice was soft although he described something macabre and disgusting to a human. "Think of this as the first stepping stone to claiming back your darkest side."_

_Klaus released Damon's shoulders, and stepped backwards. Damon's stare became cold as he took in Katherine's fear. He walked over to her, and towered over her menacingly. Damon had so much he wanted to say to her, he had moved on from her, but he wanted to know how she could dismiss somebody who'd loved her with all his soul and spent almost his entire eternal life looking for a way to save her. _

_Or how she could breeze back into Mystic Falls, and automatically assume Stefan would swoon back into her arms, and come between them once more. And one Petrova Doppelganger shattering the Salvatore brother's bond was bad enough._

_So he was going to avenge it exactly how he'd wanted to, right after she'd shattered his heart into pieces._

_"Damon please..." Katherine's plea's fell on deaf ears._

_"This is for my brother-" He punched his hand into Katherine's ribcage, curling it around the most vital organ in her body. Cracked gasps fell from her lips and she looked at Damon like he had committed the ultimate betrayal, when in fact it had been her. She had damaged him and Stefan forever, they would never be as close as they once were._

_"And that's for making us die for __**nothing**__." He tugged on the stiil-beating organ, but not enough to pluck it from her chest completely. Damon heard Klaus chuckle darkly from where he was observing, and it made him smirk._

_"Damon! You didn't die for nothing! You died for love! You still love me, I know you do! Please!" Katherine was panicking now, and was gripping desperately at Damon's wrist - she'd always been the one in control, the one who screwed people over and did it without remorse, and now she was going to die at the hands of a vampire four hundred years her junior._

_"Goodbye Katherine." Damon wrenched Katherine's heart from her body, and it dropped to the ground with a thump. The sight in front of him was truly, and utterly __**priceless**__. Her frozen features were emblazoned with fear, and two tears were trailing their way down her olive cheeks- _

A searing shock of pain brought Damon back to reality. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep it off. If he couldn't escape Klaus physically, he would do it in his dreams. But no sooner than he'd engulfed himself in darkness, he heard the crumble of loose rock falling to the ground and bouncing off the sand. He knew it was Klaus, but he kept his eyes closed, hoping he would think he was asleep.

The sound of footsteps got closer and closer to him, and Damon could smell a faint hint of cologne in the air, mixed with the combined scent of vampire and werewolf. Damon couldn't leave the tomb, but he knew Klaus could, and that would often lead to his taunts. But as Damon was starved of blood, and got weaker and weaker, he had to ignore them.

"Time to wake up Damon." The thick British accent whispered to him, accompanied by the soft patting on his cheek.

"Klaus...?" Damon wearily opened his eyes, seeing the hybrid crouched in front of him, a light smile playing about his lips. It felt strange to be in front of Klaus, when Damon was dirty, rotting away, and he was as perfect as ever.

His flawless skin had the same pallor in it, his dirty blond hair rested neatly on top of his head, his eyes were the same shade of steel-gray, and his lips looked soft and smooth, in comparison to Damon's chapped ones. Klaus was beautiful, and Damon knew that, but under that handsome exterior, laid a sneaky, conniving man who would give the Devil himself a run for his money.

"Hello love, did you miss me?" Klaus' eyes held the same smirk as his lips did, and Damon felt himself squirm under his gaze. He groaned in pain - his muscles had stiffened themselves, and the simple action spread an unbearable sensation throughout his body. He could feel his veins rubbing against each other, bone dry, and his heart was unable to pump any blood around his body.

"You don't look so good." Klaus' tone sounded caring and compassionate as he observed his body with a hungry look in his eyes. _The wolf's come out to play. _Damon thought.

"Klaus I'm dying..." He breathed heavily, pathetically, looking down, away from Klaus' penetrating gaze.

"Oh I know pet." Damon still heard the compassion in Klaus' voice, as his chin was taken into Klaus' hand. "But if you want me to give you some blood, you're going to have to earn it." The compassion was gone, replaced by lust, and had a slight hint of authority. The strong scent of copper filled the air, and Damon saw Klaus pull a bottle of blood from his jacket pocket.

Damon forced himself to stay put, inhaling sharp, short breaths every few seconds to keep himself from losing control. He hated the power Klaus had over him, the fact he could break him down with a few simple words, or hold something over his head and make him do his bidding. His eyes narrowed, and he became confused as Klaus took his jacket off, wrapping the bottle of blood in it, muffling the scent.

"No, Klaus. No games, just this once, please. I'm _starving_, and I-"

"Shhh." Klaus silenced him with a finger on his lips. Damon looked him straight in the eyes, and their gazes were broken almost a second after. Klaus picked himself up from the floor, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the tomb's entrance.

"Wait." The word was out of Damon's mouth before he could stop it. Klaus stopped, and turned back around, walking towards him. He looked smug, and _that _was something Damon wanted to smash off his face, but Klaus' smugness also told him that he held all the cards in this game, and this game would be deadly if Damon tried to fight him.

He watched as Klaus put his jacket a few feet away from the on the floor, and he made to go towards it, but Klaus' hand shot out and pinned him to the ground, reminding him who was in charge. "Ah, ah, ah." He scolded him lightly. "Kiss me."

"Rot in Hell." Damon growled up at the hybrid as he continued to hold him down, keeping him from the blood which he so desperately craved.

"_You _will if you don't kiss me." Klaus pointed out.

Damon's head shot up and his lips connected with Klaus', and he felt the other man's hands cradle his body, one behind his head, gently combing his fingers through the ruffled mess, and the other supporting his weight behind his back. Damon tangled his hands into Klaus' hair as his tongue forced itself into Damon's mouth, and their bodies became tightly pressed against each other.

"Good boy, Damon." Klaus purred, breaking the kiss momentarily.

"I hate you." Damon growled again. Klaus chuckled down at him, running his index finger down the soft skin of Damon's face. Damon knew immediately that Klaus knew he was lying. He hated the fact Klaus could make him do things that would normally take compulsion, but he had wormed his way under Damon's skin and he couldn't escape him.

"Really? Or do you hate the things I can do to you?" Klaus countered with a knowing smirk. Damon felt his insides slither and knot together. "Or that I know your body inside and out?" In an instant, Damon felt Klaus flip him over, onto his side, pressing himself up against his back, clutching his waist in a tight grip which had a hint of posessiveness. Damon knew he was Klaus', and Klaus' only, either until the day he got bored and freed him, or the day Damon would be able to escape without Klaus hunting him down.

A sudden whimper burst from Damon's mouth as Klaus began attacking his neck with his lips, occasionally nipping with his human teeth. Klaus' iron grip prevented Damon from freeing himself, so all he could do was to squirm, inadvertently reminding himself of the power Klaus held over him.

Damon felt Klaus' hands snake their way into his jeans, and past his boxers. He gasped, kicking and writhing in pleasure as Klaus ground his hips into his back and began massaging him roughly through his jeans. Damon was tossing his head around desperately, trying to free himself from Klaus' relentless lips, but they chased his neck up every time he struggled, earning erotic moans and gasps from him.

It was all over in seconds for him, a small groan passing his lips, due to the ferocity of Klaus' antics. Damon's breathing was shaky and hard, he heard Klaus chuckling in his ear. Within blinks, Damon found himself on his back again, and Klaus was towering over him, dominating him.

Damon stared up at Klaus, wanting the eerie silence filled. Instead of speaking, Klaus crushed his lips onto Damon's, claiming him once more. Shortly after, Klaus broke away from him, and Damon took a breath, shivering as Klaus' lips whispered a trail over his jaw line, and came to a stop near his ear.

"Mmm, take your clothes off Damon." He whispered, running his hands down to Damon's hips.

Damon began to move his hands towards the hem of his shirt. He rolled it up, gradually exposing his lean body. Once he pulled it over his head, he felt Klaus' weight ease up a little on his legs. Damon unbuckled his jeans - his face going hot for some unknown reason - and sat up, with Klaus' hand supporting his back, and slid them off his legs, his shoes and socks coming with.

All that separated him and Klaus, were his boxers. Klaus trailed his finger along the waistband, a lustful and sly look in his eyes. Damon moved his hands to grip the thin, soft material. He began sliding them down his legs, with Klaus pulling off the last few inches. Damon watched as Klaus began to discard his own clothes - quickly and with haste. Soon their clothes were in a jumbled up pile, and Klaus' full weight was resting on Damon once more.

"Tell me you want me, Damon." Klaus demanded softly, kissing an extremely slow trail all the way up Damon's stomach. He shivered in anticipation, his body writhing and his moans excelling in volume as Klaus' lips ghosted over his nipples. Damon moaned and gave a small cry as Klaus bit down on the nub, pulling and rolling it between his teeth.

It was a swimming sensation which consumed his entire stomach, intensifying with every passing second as the little blood he had left rushed southward, and just to add to the torture, Klaus teasingly ground themselves together. Damon was losing himself completely, Klaus was right, he didn't hate him, just what he could do to him. The younger vampire squirmed once more, and Klaus circled a hand around his hip, holding him down.

"Tell me, Damon." Klaus' tone was soft, but Damon couldn't help but hear - even in his near-dessicated state - the warning which was bubbling away, underneath the surface.

"I want you." Damon moaned in submission. He felt the blood flow in his leg restore when Klaus' hand began gently pushing his thighs apart. Damon shivered as Klaus kissed his inner thighs, being the tantalizing beast he always was. He writhed again, his arms thrown up by his head and pressing against the rock behind his head.

Damon stared up at Klaus, who had one leg on each side of his body, holding him down. Damon knew that Klaus knew, he needed him. It was like a pain in his body he couldn't shake. His eyes drifted closed at the familiar sensation of Klaus positioning himself at his entrance. Damon felt a whimper sneak up his throat, but he swallowed it immediately.

He moaned and arched his body off the ground as Klaus filled him. As familiar as the sensation was, it had been weeks, and Damon's body needed to re-adapt. Damon himself welcomed Klaus, but his body thought he was a harsh intrusion. That was the one thing Klaus would never do, he'd said so himself. And Damon trusted him on that, Klaus was a man of his word.

"Oh, I've missed you." The hybrid sighed once Damon's body had adjusted to him, and began picking up a steady rhythm. Every inch he filled him made Damon crave more. He wrapped his arms - his legs feeling too numb to move due to the lack of circulation - around Klaus' body, trying to push him further inside.

"K-Klaus..." Damon groaned as Klaus sped up to a pace he couldn't handle. He felt like his hips could shatter any moment, and his entire body was trembling under the force, but it felt too good to tell Klaus to stop, not that he would listen. Sometimes he varied the rhythm, but he'd _never _been as hard as this, Damon thought he must be using his vampire strength.

Electricity jolted through Damon's body and his lower half was going completely numb, except for one particular region, one that Klaus took into his hand and began expertly toying with. Damon threw his head back in abandon. "Oh God. Mmm."

Damon slashed his nails down Klaus' back and groaned - he figured if Klaus was going to be his roughest with him, what harm was a scratched back? He writhed and moaned at the newfound sensations running through his body, a scream building up in his throat as Klaus kept impaling and teasing him.

Damon had never felt this helpless in his entire life, normally Klaus gave a little, but this time Damon could barely move without feeling his steel grip reciprocating him. He lurched forward, sinking his teeth into Klaus' shoulder as the hybrid hit a cluster of nerves inside of him, which was accompanied by a rough jerk of his hand.

He tore his head away from Klaus' shoulder, merging their lips together. Klaus bit down on his lower lip, and Damon cried out into his mouth from the shock. Klaus took no notice, and continued to consume him, awakening things inside of him that had slept for years. Damon shuddered into the kiss as his body became alive under Klaus' grip.

He broke away and began a trail of kisses down Damon's jaw, stopping at where his pulse point was, delivering a hard thrust at the exact moment he bit down on the soft flesh of Damon's throat with his human teeth. Damon screamed - a broken, shattered cry which scraped his throat upon release - as his second climax of that day tore through his body.

Klaus continued thrusting until he reached completion, and gave a deep moan of Damon's name. Damon tried to hold in his whimpers as Klaus pulled out of him, but a few slipped past his mouth, giving way to one of Klaus' devious looking smirks. Damon knew Klaus had found his weaknesses, and exploited them to keep Damon bound to him, unable to escape.

The black-haired vampire's head shot up at the sound of rustling. Within a matter of minutes, Klaus was dressed, and had Damon's clothes in his arms. He knelt beside him, and began dressing him like he was a rag doll. Damon shifted his legs to shake some fine grains of sand from his jeans, and Klaus began carefully buttoning up his shirt, purposely making sure he touched Damon's bare skin.

Damon felt a brief stroke on the side of his face, before Klaus turned around, uncovering the bottle of blood which had been hidden under his jacket. It was calling out to Damon like a siren song, and he wanted to snatch it from Klaus' hands, but he forced himself to stay put. He barely stood a chance against the hybrid when he had blood in his system, so he knew it was useless trying to steal it. He would have to let Klaus have his way with him once more.

Damon's fangs snapped down from the hidden spot in his gums and his veins slithered from under his eyes immediately after Klaus unscrewed the bottle, releasing the mouth-watering scent. Damon bit his tongue to stop himself from salivating - it smelled so good, better than anything he'd ever cooked in his life.

Damon watched, breathing heavily as Klaus dipped his index finger into the neck of the plastic bottle, and swiped it over Damon's lower lip. Damon flicked his tongue out towards it, not taking his eyes off Klaus, who was silent in observing him, revelling in the power he had over him.

No words were exchanged between the supernatural creatures as the teasingly slow giving of blood continued. Damon felt every drop strengthening his body and speeding through his veins. It got to the twelfth swipe of Klaus' finger, when Damon felt Klaus' hand - the one with the slightly stained index finger - cradle the back of his head, and the rim of the bottle was pressed to the seam of his lips.

The enticing smell was shooting straight up Damon's nostrils, and the horrible thought that Klaus was tricking him crawled into his mind, and made him extremely cautious. The rim was pressed harder onto his lip, and Klaus' fingers softly gripped his chin, and pulled it upwards. He tilted the bottle into Damon's mouth, the much-needed substance pushing past the barriers of his lips.

Damon was sent into a frenzy. The blood's essence steamed off it, hot and thick, wafting around his body while the liquid itself slithered down his body, creating a pathway. The thick substance sealed all the cracks in Damon's throat and eased the burning. He felt his strength returning with a vengeance.

The power he was feeling didn't even compare to when he first transitioned. It was igniting every nerve ending in him, drowning his veins in the liquid nourishment he had been so deprived of. Damon gripped the bottle from Klaus - taking care not to snatch it from him - and tilted it to a further angle, pushing his palm against the bottom of it, not wanting to waste any.

With a gasp that could rival even Elena's fear-wracked ones, the empty plastic bottle was discarded with a crumple and toss on the floor. Damon felt some of Klaus' body weight press onto him. He stilled as Klaus nuzzled into his neck, his lips brushing the very prominent artery he would have to bite to cause him a slow and painful death. Damon heard a soft chuckle, and felt soft lips repeatedly press against the softest parts of his flesh.

Klaus had obviously sensed his fear and was trying to calm him down. Damon was confused - not to mention trying to fight the moans which were building in his throat - wouldn't Klaus be delighting in his fear? He truly was one of the hardest people to read. He was more double-sided than a sword.

"Relax il mio amore, sta andando tutto bene, se si inizia ad ascoltare me." Klaus whispered in Damon's ear, soothingly stroking the side of his face, leaving it to rest on his shoulder after a few minutes. Damon felt somewhat comforted by the words which were spoken in his first language, but he was also suspicious. Klaus had said to him everything would be alright if he would listen to him, Damon believed him on some grounds, and on the others, he couldn't help but feel Klaus was toying with him again.

"Ora, perché non credo che?" Damon responded in the same language. Klaus gave another chuckle, threatening to shatter Damon's composure with how rich and perfect it sounded, and tenderly kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

_Tomorrow._ The word burned through Damon's brain. He knew it would be no different from any other day - imprisonment, torment and manipulation at the hands of the man he loved and despised at the same time.

And didn't want to be saved from.

~ooOOoo~

**(A/N) Wow, ok, so um, what did you think guys? To tell you the truth, I was really nervous about uploading this story, no idea why. Oh, and since Damon's last name is Salvatore, I said that he knew Italian as a first language.**

**.**

**Italian Translations (used Google translate, so they might not be accurate)**

**Relax il mio amore, sta andando tutto bene, se si inizia ad ascoltare me - Relax my love, everything will be fine, if you start listening to me.**

**Ora, perché non credo che? - Now why don't I believe that?**

**So, I hope you guys liked it, and leave me some reviews please. Oh, and I've got other stories coming soon for this couple, they're called **_**Vampires and paint don't mix**_**and _Not just some schoolyard crush_.**** So keep an eye on my profile.**


End file.
